User talk:IcarusPhoenix
Welcome to Memory Gamma, IcarusPhoenix! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! Here's some things you'll need to know: :Introduction page is something you MUST read, it tells you what you can and can not do. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :' ' includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code. :' ' is a place to look up past changes you have made. :' ' Keeps track of your favorite Memory Gamma articles. :Make your own User Page and be contacted on this page, your talk page. One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. Welcome Aboard IcarusPhoenix! : Greetings! Hello and welcome to this wikia if you wish to chat withsome one you can post a message on their user talk page. Rift Fleet 03:20, 26 March 2009 (UTC) The Designer I saw your Rogue Class and really liked the model: do you have a program to make more starships like that? If so my Aslan class and more importantly Worldship class could use some help. Also: I would like more users in on my Story Wakachukie 22:21, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Starfighter Corps Hi. First of all I'm grateful for the work you have been doing on the Starfighter Corps article (and related articles), however I wonder if we could discuss a couple of aspects of it. Obviously because the SFSC is non-canon, every fanfic author or RPG admin is going to have their own take on some key issues. I'm wondering if we can agree on some of these, or at least note the discrepancies if we cannot. 2 examples which immediately spring to mind: the article previously had the Corps founded in 2381, which is now 2379, and the rank system, which is now inconsistent with some of my pages. Please don't misunderstand me, here. I'm not interesting in a "I'm right, you're wrong" kind of debate, however I would like some kind of dialogue that helps us to be consistent across the wikia, which, I hope, would benefit our stories and other users alike. Many thanks, CommodoreFisher 22:03, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Rogue class Thanks for the heads up. I actually didnt know that there was a Rogue class. That's why I changed it to Phantom class instead. Anyways, Lindsay Lohan Phoenix shared with me that this wikia is a fanon, not a canon after all, so the history doesn't have to be fully accurate according to any main show, movie, or novel. Nontheless, you have the Rogue class page now, so it's good and fine. My apologies if I can only do kit bashes, as I don't have the software to create such detailed mesh images as you have mentioned. I focus more on developing a setting (i.e. the Vanguard Command concept, which is set in 2385) that has not yet been established in Star Trek canon or licensed works. I'm a writer more than anything else, and I'm setting my concept up for an eventual manuscript in the near future. The Vanguard Command is my template. Thanks again for the heads up. Oh, and here's an unsolicited tip which I learned from the more senior users in this wikia, which I hope you'll consider: They usually use small the "c" in class and not the large "C", like Rogue "class" instead of Rogue "Class". I myself started out with Invincible-class instead of Invincible class. So, I followed this trend so that my work here wouldnt look out of place that much. God bless! (Tommy''Open a Channel'' 09:17, 2 April 2009 (UTC)) Sorry about that, did not know I am very sorry about what I had done. I assure you there was no ill intent on my part to cause so much damage to you your work on this site. I did not realize that that move I made would make such an effect. I am in the field right now and I had only read your message. There is no decent internet café around to allow me to monitor the site. My country does not have the perks of your country. I barely got a signal off of my laptop’s wifi just now just to reply to your message. But I am glad you had returned your page where it was before. From user to user, I understand your irritation and I admit my inadvertent mistake. I am a peacebuilder by profession and I value the peace of mind of others as much as I value mine. I am also a human rights advocate and I respect others who deserve my respect. Indeed, this is not our playground. I already know that before you told me. You do not need to lecture me as if I was a child. Please mind your words. I am also human. Again my apologies and many thanks. (Tommy 13:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC)) Your solution is fine. Greetings! Your solution to move my page to Starfleet Intelligence (Vanguard Command) is fine and alright, thank you. You've been to the Philippines, you say? Have you been to Pagadian City in Mindanao? That's where I am now (April 12, Manila time) and the internet signal is bad. It's totally different here than in Manila, Cebu, Baguio or any major urban center you might have been to over here, which may possibly compete with your country amenities-wise. So I guess, comparing where you are and where I exactly am right now, I think I was right on the button. Anyways, let us both enjoy our stay on this site. Peace! (Ahpangcoga 01:26, 12 April 2009 (UTC)) On second thought.... Greetings! I've been analyzing your Starfleet Intelligence page recently and have compared it with other "conflict of name" examples on this site and I came up with two proposals for you to consider so that my Starfleet Intelligence (Vanguard Command) page would receive a fare amount of accessibility as yours. First alternative: For us to change the Starfleet Intelligence page into a disambiguation page, where both our versions of Starfleet Intelligence would be listed and for the readers to choose from (and be directed to the page of choice). But this would require you to move yours (Directorate) to another page in the process and affect all links to it. Second alternative: For me to place a little note (italized) on top of the content of your page saying: :You may also be looking for Starfleet Intelligence (Vanguard Command), which is much less tedious to do. I've seen a sample of this on the Ambassador page, among several others on this site. And also, can I ask if there is a name to your ST universe? Seeing as you were practically very "strict" on the USS Miranda and Rogue class pages, I just like to be enlightened. Starfleet Operating Forces and Starfleet Intelligence Directorate are foreign to me. I have an almost complete collection of TNG, DS9, VOY and TNG Movies plus and an equally almost complete collection of TOS, TNG, VOY, DS9 and NF books and I can't recall if there was a Starfleet Operating Forces or a Starfleet Intelligence Directorate in both canon and licensed ST works. But I am sure that there is a Starfleet Operations and a Starfleet Intelligence and both have been defined in memory-alpha and memory-beta as well. The Starfleet Intelligence page I had created was based on established canon and licensed work (as Vanguard Command, though thoroughly fanon and not canon or licensed, relies heavily on continuity from canon and licensed work). In my humble opinion, placing your Directorate on the Starfleet Intelligence page would imply that yours is in the Prime Universe and all the rest are just from alternate universes. That would be unfair, don't you think? I'll be waiting for your reply. Thanks! (Tommy''Open a Channel'' 16:01, 15 April 2009 (UTC)) I see... I got your message. Thanks for haring with me your views. Appreciate it. I've monitored the Mirandaverse since it began. It also fed my hunger for trek. The Pathfinder class was one of my favorites there. I so love the size and the bridge layout (which I noticed you brought to this site thru your USS Icarus page). The situation room is a bit small for my personal taste though. And I liked the Katana class very much. Just the right size. Anyways, I see no problem about you transferring Mirandaverse concepts to this site. Its fanon anyway. And so is mine. The difference here is that Mirandaverse grew from the collective minds of its participants (who follows a strict set of mutually agreed rules on how to progress from canon and licensed work), while Vanguard Command is my personal creation. Your comments on how I did the development of some of the known ST characters on my fanon universe is noted. But they are debatable and I personally was not convinced enough to take stock. For me, I can make Picard a Fleet Admiral in my fanon universe if I want to. As long as he doesn't leave the captain's chair. The rank is irrelevant. The kind of work he is doing is. That is consistency enough for me. Also, I never heard any Q bring a spirit into the Q Continuum in any canon release. They brought live meat there. So for me, it's safe to presume that Janeway was rescued by the female Q, nursed to health (what Q would want to lug an ailing human around the galaxy?) and is alive. Sisko took "an extended leave of absence" as per licensed works. That is not equivalent to resignation. And he never did mention that he was backing out of his ambition to become an admiral by 40 (though age here is irrelevant, the act of reaching that rank is). As to Riker, he will be an admiral in my estimation. But you don't have to take my word for it as much as I won't take yours. Vanguard Command will become (or already is) an alternate universe. That's expected. Only in Rick Berman's mind (and decision) and that of his core group's does the prime trek universe exist and will progress. But the character development and the type of starships I make are to my personal taste and preference. Others may like it, others may not. That's the essence of democracy. But if just to avoid any clashes with any other users (who I presume are as much trekkies as you and I), would it be wise for us to add "(Mirandaverse)" or "(Vanguard Command) at the end of the page names we create so that readers could distinguish one from the other? If not, then why should I stand down with a "(Vanguard Command)" addition to my page creations while you remain hugging the prime universe page names with your Mirandaverse-based creations? Wouldn't it be just and fare for all concerned if you would also distinguish yours from prime universe so as not to misled them? I've done some testing on this myself. I've moved my version of Starfleet Command to Starfleet Command (Vanguard Command) and reverted your first edit on that page. I did the same on Starfleet Hadquarters. I want to distinguish my work from yours. But the problem is, yours is Mirandaverse and still not prime universe. The right to use these prime universe page names with their own fanon universe content is now in question. Because I definitely would question a fanon Mirandaverse entry - or any other fanon universe entry for that matter - having primacy over a prime universe entry on a prime universe page name. Bottom line, if I will be asked to distinguish my works, you should too. If this is fine with you, then I will move all my creations to new pages with the "(Vanguard Command)" addition to the names. But I expect you to do the same on your page creations here. These propositions are all hypothetical. I'm just asking you to mull it over and reply to me with an alternative solution if ever you have the time. Thanks! (Ahpangcoga 03:01, 16 April 2009 (UTC)) Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service Do you not like the NCIS show and is that why your removed the NCIS Charthers.--TyphussJediVader 00:24, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Project Loki Can Captain Typhuss James Kira and his starship the USS Intrepid NCC-724656-A be part of your Project Loki,write me back when you read this.--TyphussJediVader 21:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Starfleet Intelligence (Intrepid)‎ You could create another Starfleet Intelligence page about my version of it and call it Starfleet Intelligence (Intrepid)‎. Would that work for you?.TyphussJediVader 21:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) TyphussJediVader He hasn't listened to any of my messages. I've been pondering the idea of an infinite block, but I don't really want to face that it might be too harsh. Any ideas? He's done it to a LOT of pages that users create. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 21:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Questions/Comments ect..... Well I have been looking over some of your pages, in particular your Starfleet Intelligence page, and well I like your style. Anyway I shall be to my point do you have any comments/suggestions for my Tserran page? Any help would be appreciated because I seem to have hit a wall with Ideas. Thanks RevenRayus 02:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I would like to talk to you regarding getting permission to use your Main Bridge Design for the Icarus for another ship and would like to modify it to fit our ship. Please contact me at redbird101989@gmail.com to discuss this further. Thanks, 23:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC)